Frozen
by AllenxEdward
Summary: Danny is gifted with the powers of ice, but he thinks it is more of a curse than a blessing. Image by Nicktoonsunite. Frozen story line.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Fairly Oddparents, or Frozen.

A/N: If you have not seen Frozen, I suggest that you do not read. This will contain a lot of spoilers. Image is by Nicktoonsunite on tumblr. She is very talented at drawing nicktoons, look her up sometime!

Prologue

Danny slowly opened his eyes as he felt his little brother climb in bed with him. "Timmy what are you doing?" He yawned.

Timmy smiled. He was only four years old and had a little knack for mischief. "Danny, are you awake?" He asked his older brother.

Danny sat up and looked at Timmy. "You are supposed to be asleep."

Timmy smiled. "I want to build a snowman."

Danny thought about it and smiled, "Alright."

"Yay!" Timmy cheered.

Danny covered Timmy's mouth, "Shhhh! You will wake Mom and Dad."

Timmy nodded and looked up at his seven year old brother. Danny was always different; he had snow white hair, ice blue eyes, and powers. Timmy held Danny's hand as they walked through the halls in their pink pajamas. They snuck past their parent's room and kept on walking till they got to the ballroom.

"Do the magic!" Timmy cheered.

Danny smiled and focused.

Timmy looked up as it started to snow in the ballroom. Timmy giggled. "More! More!"

Danny laughed and made more snow and turned the floor into ice. As it fell, Timmy and Danny made snow angels, had a snowball fight, ice skated, and made a snow man. Danny made pillars of snow for Timmy to jump on. Danny yawned, he was tired, and that was when it happened…

Timmy jumped off a pillar, expecting that Danny made another one.

Danny slipped and fell on the ice and reacted as quick as he could to try to save Timmy, but his aim was off and it hit Timmy. Danny made a pile of snow for Timmy to fall in before he ran over. "Timmy!"

A lock of Timmy's hair turned white.

"Timmy! Wake up! Timmy!" Danny was scared, Timmy felt ice cold. "Timmy!"

Timmy and Danny's Mom and Dad came in to the small snowstorm inside the ballroom.

"Daniel, what is happening?" Danny's Dad asked.

"It was an accident." Danny said as his Mom took Timmy in her arms. "We were just playing. I didn't mean to hit him."

"He is freezing." The Mother said.

"I know where to take him." The Father said and scooped up Timmy. "Daniel, ride with your Mother, we will talk later."

"Yes Dad."

They hurried out and got the horses. Danny and his mom followed Timmy and his Father on horseback through the mountains.

Danny was so scared, he hurt Timmy.

They rode to the highest point in the mountains until there were clouds all around them.

Danny's Father picked up Timmy and got off his horse. "Please, Fairies of the clouds, listen to me. I need your help, my son, he is freezing, he is not waking up."

Danny felt tears fall down his face as his mother hugged him.

The clouds began to disappear as a few people with wings appeared.

"The King and Queen." They whispered.

A fairy with pink hair floated over to Timmy and the King. "Your Majesty." She bowed.

The King bowed to her. "Please, can you heal my son?"

She looked at Timmy as a green fairy flew over to her. "We can heal him." The fairy said.

"Yes, but he won't be able to remember Danny's powers."

"Okay, please do so, we will fix this."

The two fairies held up their wands.

Poof!

"All done, and if something goes wrong please come back." The Pink fairy said, "My name is Wanda and this is my husband, Cosmo." She said pointing to the green fairy. "Just ask for us."

The King nodded, "Thank you so much."

"Yes, thank you." The Queen said.

Wanda floated over to Danny, who was still crying.

As his tears fell off his cheek, they turned into ice tear drops.

"This is not your fault dear."

"Yes it is. I am cursed." Danny cried.

"No, this is a rare gift, but a gift all the same." Wanda smiled.

"Why me?"

"You are special."

"A gift wouldn't hurt someone." Danny whispered.

"We will make preparations so this won't happen again. We will close the gates, limit the number of staff and swear Daniel's staff to secrecy; we will also have to limit the contact between Daniel and Timothy."

####

5 months later…

Timmy smiled as he ran down the halls carrying his little sled, he was dressed in a big coat, hat, and boots; he came to his brother's new room and knocked. "Danny!"

There was no answer.

"Danny!"

There was no answer again.

"Do you wanna build a snow man, come on, let's go and play."

There was no answer.

"I don't see you anymore, it's like you've gone away."

Silence met Timmy.

"We used to be best buddies, but now we're not, I wish you would just tell me why! Do you wanna build a snow man; it doesn't have to be a snow man." Timmy said, he just wanted to play with his big brother like they use to.

Danny looked up from reading as he sat at his window, looking at the door where his brother stood behind it. He glanced out the window at the freshly fallen beautiful snow. He wanted to go outside, but he knew better. He didn't want to hurt his little brother. "Go away Timmy." He said, returning to his book.

Timmy looked at the door, shocked, but he walked away sad, "Okay, bye."

####

5 years later…

Timmy grabbed his skates and grabbed his coat as he ran down the hall; he ran past Danny's room and paused. He thought hard, knowing what the answer would be, but hoping differently. He knocked on the door. "Do you wanna build a snowman or go ice skating?"

There was no answer.

"I think some company is long past overdue." Timmy said.

Silence met Timmy.

Timmy sighed. "Danny, I know you are in there. You never leave that room." Timmy said, putting his hands on his hip.

Danny sat on his bed as a heavy snow storm blew around him.

"Please, let's go and play. I am so bored. It gets so lonely with all of these empty rooms, watching time go by. I swear that I am so lonely that I started talking to the pictures on the walls."

Danny smiled softly. He wanted to go outside and play; he was still just a twelve year old kid.

"Please Danny. Let's go outside and play."

"No Timmy, I need to study."

Timmy sighed, "Okay…" Timmy walked down the hall past his parents.

"Where are you going dear?" The Queen asked.

"I am going to go skating." Timmy said.

She smiled. "Okay, just be sure that you wear a warm hat and scarf."

"Yes Mom." Timmy said and ran down the hall.

The King and Queen walked to their oldest son's room and knocked.

"Son, it is your mother and father."

Danny sighed. "Come in."

The two walked in and were met with the snow storm.

Danny got up and ran over to his parents, "it's getting worse."

The King thought and looked at a pair of gloves and picked them up. He gave them to his son. "Try these."

Danny put on his gloves.

"Feel better?"

The storm died and he nodded.

"You just need to learn to control it."

"I am trying Dad."

"You need to try a little harder." The King said, walking out, leaving his son.

"I am trying really hard."

The Queen hugged her son. "We know you are dear, we are know that you are working very hard and this is very difficult for you. You are doing good." She kissed her son's cheek a as She followed the King.

####

3 years later…

"No, you can't leave Dad, what will I do when you guys are gone?" A fifteen year old Danny asked. He wasn't ready for his parents to leave on their trip across the sea. "What if I accidently freeze the windows and they break again?"

"Nothing will happen." The King assured his son. "We will be back before you know it, if anything happens, you are in charge my son."

Danny nodded and hugged his parents goodbye. "Have a nice trip." He said to his parents as they packed up and left the castle.

A week passed before the castle heard the horrible news, The King and Queen died when their ship capsized in a horrible storm, it was a horrible day, even the sky cried for the lost King and Queen during the funeral.

Timmy had grown up, he was twelve now. He wore a black cloak as he attended his parents funeral, a lot of people paid their respects to him and asked him where Prince Daniel was. Timmy lied and just told them that Danny was just not feeling well.

Timmy returned home after the funeral and walked down the empty halls. He stopped at Danny's down and gently knocked. "Please Danny. I know that you're in there. People are asking where you've been. They say be brave and have courage and I am trying to. I am right out here for you, please let me in. We only have each other, it's just you and me, what are we gonna do?" Timmy asked, sitting so his back was against the door. "Please Danny; do you want to build that snow man?"

Danny sat on the other side of the door, his back against the door as his room laid covered in snow. Tears fell from his eyes, he didn't know what to do.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Three years later…

Vlad, the head of staff in the castle, walked down the halls and noticed the maid to help Danny get prepared and chef with the Prince's breakfast out in the hall. "What are you two doing?"

"His majesty locked himself inside. He keeps saying that he will see no one."

Vlad raised an eyebrow, "We will see about that." He said and unlocked the door.

Danny was still in bed.

"Master Daniel. Your coronation is in four hours. You need to get ready."

"I am not ready for this. They will find out."

"No they won't." Vlad noticed it was getting a little cool in the room. "You need to control your powers, as long as you are calm, you are fine, remember that. Now, get up."

Danny sighed and sat up.

"Eat your breakfast and fix that bed head of yours."

"Thanks Vlad." Danny said as a maid started to brush his white hair.

Vlad checked his pocket watch. "I am going to wake that brother of yours up again, he is almost as stubborn as his older brother."

Danny smirked as he ate some toast. "Almost as stubborn as me?"

"You are right. You are definitely more stubborn than him."

Danny rolled his eyes at Vlad's joke as he walked away.

####

There was a knock at Timmy's door.

Timmy yawned and pulled the blanket over his head.

"Prince Timothy!" Vlad called.

Timmy stayed quiet, trying to go back to sleep.

"Prince Timothy!"

Timmy feigned his sleeping.

"Prince Daniel's coronation is today."

Timmy still did not answer.

"Prince Timothy." Vlad said knocking.

Timmy sighed. He knew what the next step was.

"I am coming in." Vlad said and unlocked the door. He walked in and walked over to the windows. He opened the curtains, one-by-one.

Timmy hissed. "So. Much. Light!"

"Maybe now you will wake up."

"You are mean to me." Timmy said, looking at him.

"Not true. It is called tough love. I show it to your brother too. Now rise and shine." Vlad left to check on Danny's progress and Timmy got out of bed. He found great joy in waking up the eighteen year old and fifteen year old every morning.

Timmy got out of bed and stayed out of bed. He walked over to his closet and got dressed. He wore black pants with black boots, put on his pink hat, and pulled on a pink shirt with a high collared neck. He walked out of his room and noticed how bright the palace was. Every window and door was open. Timmy was amazed, the castle was never opened up this much. Timmy walked down the halls and walked past the kitchen, noticing the chefs preparing the feast for dinner. He smiled, he watched as every servant was hustling around to do a job. Timmy walked down the stairs and walked to the ball room.

It was light up and a band was practicing.

Timmy continued his journey into the throne room and noticed some deserts. He tucked a few chocolates into his pockets and slinked away. He walked out to the garden and noticed the guards stationed at the gate, ready to open them at his brother's command. He walked over to the gate.

####

Danny stood still as the rest of the maids finished sprucing up his outfit.

"You look very handsome Prince Daniel." A maid said.

"Thank you." Danny smiled and looked in a mirror. He wore a black pants and boots, but his top was green shirt with a high collared neck with black and blue trim and decorations. He slipped on his gloves as a maid fixed his hair. Danny walked over to the mirror. "Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be in control, you have to be." He whispered to himself. "Conceal, don't feel. Put on a show." He continued to whisper. "Make one wrong move and everyone will know." He said a little bit louder.

A maid tied on a black cape for Danny.

"But it is only for today." Danny said to himself, but looked at Vlad. "It's agony to wait." Danny walked out of his room where a guard was posted. "Tell the guards to open up the gate!"

Vlad smiled and walked with Danny as he walked down the hall.

Timmy watched as the gates opened.

Danny came onto the balcony overlooking the gate.

Everyone came in.

Timmy squeezed through the crowd, looking around, that was when it happened. He walked right into someone, a girl to be exact, on accident. "I am sorry. Here." He offered his hand to her and his heart stopped. She was so beautiful. She had a pink dress on with a white head bead that held back long black hair.

She took his hand and got up. "Sorry."

"No. That was my fault. What is your name?" Timmy asked, she was beautiful.

"Trixie Tang. I am the 11th Princess of the Tang line in China." She bowed.

Timmy bowed back. "I am Timothy Fenton, Prince of Dimmsdale."

"Wait, you are the Prince!"

"Yes, but not THE Prince. My older brother, Danny, is getting crowned today." Timmy looked at the time. "Actually, I am part of the ceremony that starts in 30 minutes. I need to go find out what to do, will you be at the party tonight?"

Trixie nodded. "Yep. See you then?"

"Yes, see you then." Timmy watched as Trixie walked away. He pulled himself together and ran back to the palace to try to find Vlad.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Timmy ran into the church where everyone was standing and talking as they waited for the ceremony to begin. Timmy pushed to the front of the church and entered the back rooms. Timmy found Vlad talking to his brother. Timmy paused when he saw his brother though. He looked absolutely amazing.

Danny smiled. "Hi Timmy."

"Hi."

"You are late Prince Timothy." Vlad said, about to start a lecture.

"Vlad, please don't, just tell him his part. I want to enjoy my brother's company; it will calm me down some."

Vlad understood, "Yes your majesty. Timothy, all that you are going to do is wait for your brother beside the priest."

"That's it? I don't get a speaking part?" Timmy asked.

"No."

"Ah man." Timmy sighed.

"Just trust me, you wouldn't need one."

"What does that mean Vlad?" Timmy asked.

"Nothing Prince Timmy. I will be right back Prince Daniel." Vlad walked out, leaving the brothers together.

Timmy looked at Danny. "You look amazing."

"Thank you. You look good too." Danny smiled.

The two stood there awkwardly.

"Are you ummm… ready to be king?" Timmy asked.

"To tell you the truth, I don't think I would ever be ready." Danny said.

"I think you are."

Danny smiled.

The music started.

"You need to go out there. Can I talk to you later, like at the party?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, sure." Timmy said. "See ya in a second." Timmy walked past Vlad on his way out. As Timmy walked out, he noticed that everyone was starting to take their seats. He stood on the stairs where the Priest was finishing some preparations.

The music got louder and everyone turned to the back doors to see them open and Danny come through. They were all silent as they watched him walk down the aisle. He walked up to the steps before the Priest and bowed.

Timmy noticed Trixie in the crowd and gave her a small wave.

The Priest offered Danny the orb and scepter.

Danny gulped and reached for them.

"Your gloves, your highness." The Priest whispered.

Danny cursed inside his head. "Oh, sorry." He whispered back and took them off and laid them on the cushion. He picked up the orb and scepter, telling himself to stay calm as he watched the objects start to freeze.

The Priest read very slowly and the second he finished, Danny set the orb and scepter down and put his gloves back on. "The new king of Dimmsdale, King Daniel Fenton!"

Danny smiled softly and looked at Timmy. "I will see you at the ball." He walked down the aisle, needing to greet the rest of the village as their King, not the Prince.

####

Timmy stuffed his pockets with chocolate and walked around the ballroom. Everyone was dancing and stuff, he felt out of place. He walked over to his brother, sitting on the throne. He looked awkward sitting there; he seemed on edge and a bit jumpy. Timmy walked over and bowed.

Danny waved it off. "You don't have to bow to me."

"Yeah, but you are still the king."

"And I am also your brother."

"True."

"So, are you having fun?"

"Not yet, I am waiting for someone."

"Who?" Danny asked.

"A girl I met."

"A girl?"

"Yeah, and…" Timmy paused when he saw Trixie. "I will talk to you later, I need to see her."

"Uh… Okay." Danny said as Timmy walked away. He sighed and sat back down on his throne.

####

Timmy caught up with Trixie. "Hey!"

She looked at him and smiled. "Hey."

"So, do you want to go for a stroll in the garden?" Timmy asked.

"I would love that." She giggled.

"Great." He offered his arm to escort her and she took it. They walked down the halls and came out at the garden.

They talked as they walked through the rose garden. They lost track of time and ended up talking for hours. They were so much alike. As it got dark Timmy stopped Trixie, "Can I say something crazy?"

Trixie giggled and nodded.

"Will you marry me?"

"Can I say something even crazier?" Trixie asked.

Timmy nodded.

"Yes."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Danny sat on his throne, he was so close to making it through the night, just an hour left and he would announce the ball over. Danny saw Pink in the crowd and watched as Timmy led a girl over.

Timmy bowed and the girl curtsied, Danny stood and bowed back.

"Who is this?" Danny asked.

"This is the girl I was talking about." Timmy said.

Trixie curtsied again.

"We got to tell you something."

Trixie held Timmy's hand.

"We want to ask for your blessing." Trixie said.

"For what?" Danny asked, confused.

"We are getting married." Timmy said, smiling.

"Wha?" Danny asked, not sure if he heard right.

"We should get married here. It's so pretty here." Trixie said.

"We can invite your 10 sisters and your parents." Timmy said.

"No, no, no, no, no." Danny said, but the two were still discussing their wedding.

"We have the room for them; you can also bring your parents so they can see and if you have any siblings."

"Wait!" The two looked at Danny. "Slow down. No one's brothers are staying here and no one is getting married." Danny said calmly.

"Wait, what?" Timmy asked, confused.

"May I talk to you please?" Danny whispered to Timmy and glanced at Trixie before looking back at Timmy, "Alone?"

"No, whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us." Timmy said, holding Trixie's hand.

"Fine," Danny said, holding his head high. "You can't marry a girl you just met."

"You can, if it is true love." Timmy argued.

"What do you know about true love?" Danny asked.

"More than you! All you know is how to shut people out!" Timmy argued.

That comment hurt Danny, he was quiet for a second and looked at Timmy. "You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, excuse me." He said, walking past Timmy.

"Your majesty, please," Trixie said.

"No. I think you should go." Danny said as he continued to walk to a guard. "The ball is over, close the gates."

Timmy heard and ran over to Danny. "Please Danny, stop." He grabbed Danny's hand but accidently pulled off his glove.

"Stop, give me my glove." Danny ordered, reaching for it.

"Danny please, I can't live like this anymore!" Timmy yelled. "I am so tired of no one being there, waking up to silence, and having no one to talk to!"

Danny was silent a second, "Then leave."

Timmy was shocked by the answer.

Danny covered his exposed hand and turned to leave.

"What did I ever do to you?! Why do you hate me?!"

"Enough Timmy!" Danny answered, as he walked away from his brother.

"No! Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?!" Timmy yelled at Danny.

Danny's eyes glowed blue. "I said, enough!" He yelled, losing control of his powers and created a way of spikes between him and everyone else.

Everyone was silent as they looked at the spikes, speechless.

Danny stood at the door, looking horrified, at what he had done.

"Sorcery." Someone whispered.

"Danny?" Timmy whispered.

Danny felt for the door handle and ran out quickly when he opened the doors. Danny ran as fast as he could, he came to the main doors and was met by the villagers.

Everyone crowded him, excited.

"Stay away!" Danny back up to the fountain and his hand accidently touched it and it froze.

Everyone gasped and backed away.

Timmy came out the front door, "Danny!"

Danny pushed through the crowd and ran as fast as he could, he ran until he got to the bay, he looked to see Timmy following him, he took a step and the water froze. He ran across the water.

Timmy watched. "Danny!"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Danny ran as far as he could. He stood on a mountain and looked down at the castle. He couldn't go back. He was all alone.

The snow glowed white on the mountain as the moon shined above. There was not a single footprint in the snow, he was truly alone.

Danny looked at the castle. "I don't know what to do." He said turning to look up at the moon, it was so beautiful tonight. He looked back at his castle. "I'm done. Why should I be the one? I don't want this!" He said and took off his other glove. He smiled softly and tested his powers out, making some snow fall. His cape billowed in the wind and he tied it and watched it fly away. Danny smiled and ran through the snow. He came to a cliff and looked at the rest of the cliff on the other side. His hands glowed blue with energy as he made a bridge. He looked at it, it looked unstable. He cautiously took a step and watched as the bridge solidified. Amazed, he walked onto the bridge, "I think it is time to see what I can do." He smirked. He ran across the bridge and came to the mountain and stopped. He took in a deep breathe, "I can do this." He summoned his powers and made a castle around him of ice and snow in seconds. Danny used his powers to form everything. "I am never going back," he took off his crown and threw it, "The past is in the past." He messed up his white hair. He looked at his outfit and touched summoned his powers. His black boots and pants turned white. His shirt just changed colors from green with blue and black trimmings to blue with green and white trimmings. A cape of ice formed which followed him as he walked and a bad wrapped around his forehead. It was a band of glistening ice that showed he was a king. He walked onto the balcony. He looked at the kingdom of Dimmsdale and smirked. "The cold never bothered me anyway." He said and returned inside.

####

Everyone was gathered inside the kingdom, trying to escape from the falling snow outside. Dimmsdale, even though it was summer, was in a blanket of snow.

Timmy stood with Trixie as everyone argued.

"It is sorcery! He is practicing some kind of black magic. We need to kill him!" A guy said.

"Shut up! We Fentons aren't scared of someone from a town called Weaseltown." Timmy smirked.

"Weasleton!" He corrected.

"Who are you?" Timmy asked.

"Crocker, Prince Timothy."

"Well, Mr. Crocker." Timmy walked onstage. "We are not going to kill my brother. It was all an accident. He hurt no one, so I will just go and bring him back." Timmy looked at Vlad, "Go fetch my horse."

Vlad bowed and left.

Timmy grabbed his cloak and followed Vlad.

A/N: From now on, the story will go on its own different yet similar to Frozen. I am even planning a sequel. i am excited, please review if you like or want to say something to me. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Timmy rode up the mountain on his horse. It was so cold and the snow was so thick. Timmy got to a cabin and dismounted his horse and tied him up. Timmy walked up to the cabin and entered.

It was a little supply shop.

"Hello?"

No one answered.

Timmy walked around and picked up some things. He grabbed some rope, a pick axe, some gloves, and he came upon a pink sweater which he picked up.

"Pink looked like it's your color."

Timmy turned to see a girl. She had on a black striped skirt with a black shirt, her hair was in two pigtails, and she wore big purple glasses. "Hi, I'm Tootie."

"I'm Timmy."

She gasped. "Prince Timothy? The Prince Timothy?"

Timmy grinned. "Yeah."

"Oh my god!" For a second, Timmy thought she was going to pass out.

"Is there a changing room in here?" Timmy asked.

"Yes, in the back. I can show you."

"Thanks."

Tootie led him down the aisles.

"Where is everyone?"

"This sudden blizzard is keeping everyone inside."

"Why are you here?" Timmy asked.

"I own the place." Tootie said.

"Oh, wow."

Timmy tried on the sweater and walked out with it.

"It looks soooooooo cute on you!"

"Thanks." Timmy smiled.

Tootie noticed the stuff Timmy had. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes."

"Oh, where?"

"The mountains."

"Why?"

"I am going after my brother."

"Prince…. I mean… King Daniel?" Tootie said, forgetting about the coronation that was today.

"Yep."

"What happened?" She asked.

"We sort of got in a fight and there was an accident and he ran away. It was all my fault, but I need to get him back."

"You are so brave!" She fangirled.

"Thank you." He took out some cash to pay for the stuff.

"I will give you anything for free if you let me go with you." She offered.

"No."

"Why not?" Tootie asked.

"I don't want you to slow me down." Timmy explained.

"But I know the mountains and I can help."

Timmy thought about that. He didn't know the mountains. "As long as you keep up, you can come."

She squealed, excited. She ran out and got dressed in some warmer clothes before returning. She was ready to go.

####

Timmy and Tootie rode up the mountain together on Timmy's horse.

"Are we going the right way?" Timmy asked, as they still wandered through the snow covered forest.

They exited the forest and came into a clearing, up ahead was a huge palace of ice.

"I am pretty sure that we are." Tootie said.

"Wow." Timmy whispered.

Timmy and Tootie dismounted the horse and walked. They came to a bridge over a cliff.

Timmy was hesitant, it didn't look safe.

Tootie walked past Timmy and walked onto the bridge. "Come on. It's safe."

Timmy slowly followed Tootie. They walked up to the castle.

"Wait." Timmy said stopping her at the front door.

"What?" Tootie asked, wondering if something was wrong.

"I need to see my brother alone."

"Awww, please?" Tootie asked.

"No. I need to see him. He needs to understand that everything is okay and that I am always here for him."

"Oh! You are so brave!" She fangirled.

"Thanks, wait right here." Timmy said. He opened the door and walked in as she stayed put. He looked around, everything was made of ice. Timmy looked up on a stairway to see Danny there. "Danny!"

"Timmy?"

"Danny!" Timmy said, walking toward his brother.

"No, go home Timmy." Danny said, walking up the stairs.

"Danny, please just listen to me!" Timmy said, running after him.

"Go home!" Danny said, walking faster.

"Danny, you don't have to protect me! I am not afraid." Timmy said. "Please don't shut me out again; you don't have to keep your distance anymore."

Danny looked at Timmy from the top of the stairs.

"For the first time if forever, I finally understand. We can fix this, we can head down this mountain together; you don't have to live in fear." Timmy said. "I will be right here."

Danny walked away and Timmy followed. They walked into the throne room. "Timmy, please go back home. Your 'love' awaits, go enjoy the sun and open up the gates."

"Yeah, but…" Timmy said, but Danny cut him off.

"I know you mean well, but leave me be. I am alone, but I am alone and free. Just stay away and you will be safe from me." Danny said turning his back to his little brother.

"Actually we're not." Timmy said.

Danny turned back around. "What do you mean you're not?"

"I have a feeling you don't know."

"What do I not know?"

"Dimmsdale is in deep, deep, deep, deep snow." Timmy said, knowing Danny was going to be mad.

"What?!" Danny asked.

"You kind of set off an eternal winter, everywhere." Timmy explained.

"Everywhere?"

"But, it's okay; you can just come back and unfreeze it." Timmy said.

"No I can't, I don't know how."

"Yes you can, I know you can." Timmy smiled.

"I am such a fool. I will never be free, I can't control this curse." Danny muttered.

"We can reverse this storm you made." Timmy said.

"Please you'll only make it worse!" Danny yelled, and a crack formed in the ground below their feet.

"Don't panic." Timmy said softly.

"There's so much fear." Danny whispered. "Please, you're not safe here!" He said to Timmy.

"We can face this thing together."

"I Can't!" Danny yelled and his eyes flashed green. A burst of green energy emitted from his body and it busted out the windows and hit Timmy in the chest.

Timmy fell and slowly got back up to his feet, clutching his chest.

Danny couldn't believe that he hurt Timmy again. "I'm sorry, but you need to leave." He whispered.

The crack opened completely and Timmy fell through it, He landed in a slide and it led out of the castle, it ended above the castle door, he screamed as he landed in a pile of soft, fresh snow.

Surprised, Tootie ran over. "Are you okay?" She asked, helping him up.

Timmy ran past Tootie after he got to his feet. He cursed after the door wouldn't open, Danny had frozen it shut.

Tootie watched as a lock of Timmy's hair turned white. "Timmy, why is you hair turning white?"

Timmy's chest hurt so much. He stumbled a bit.

Tootie supported him. "We need to get you some medical help."

"No."

"I'm taking you." Tootie insisted. "I know the perfect people." She said and helped Timmy onto the horse and rode with him .


End file.
